


意外事故

by ADDaI



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADDaI/pseuds/ADDaI





	意外事故

“宝贝儿，我想操你想了很久了。”

 

李振洋疼的发抖。他记得男人这件衣服。是那个在他和学弟做爱的时候在窗外脚手架上站着偷窥的人。李振洋被男人照肚子怼了两拳，他怕疼经不住打，实打实用了劲儿拳头怼在肚子上疼的他眼睛通红快要憋不住眼泪，他的手被男人用麻绳捆的结实，人被压在身下扒了睡裤，皮肤裸露在空气中，他一直在抖。

 

岳明辉抓住了那只踹他的脚，用力卡着脚腕两侧，他听到了一声哀叫，带着哭腔，有些沙哑，像他那一天站在脚手架上听到的屋里传来的高昂的孟浪叫声。岳明辉把身下人两条小腿肚往大腿肉上摁，“宝贝儿你最好乖乖配合我操，你别难为我，我也不难为你，行不行。”

 

李振洋怂了，他不知道自己为什么这么倒霉，也打不过这个一身肌肉块子的民工，只能在尽可能不受伤的情况下被干和被打的半死不活的被干做选择。“好吧，那你先放开我的腿。”李振洋咬着嘴唇，把脸埋进柔软的枕头。钳制他脚踝的手松开了，李振洋试探性的晃了晃脚腕，乖顺的把两条腿张开，睡裤的松紧带卡在他的膝弯，那个人的手揉了揉他的屁股，把内裤边皮筋拉起又弹回到他的屁股上。有点儿疼。他想。他需要再忍一忍。

 

“宝贝儿你屁股也太翘了。”岳明辉使劲揉了两把，又给他屁股甩了几巴掌，臀丘一颤一颤，白花花的肉上多了片红印子。“你轻点儿！打的疼。”李振洋没忍住，没过大脑跟意欲行凶的强奸犯提起了要求。他说话蔫蔫儿的又软乎乎的，生气听起来都像是撒娇，岳明辉一愣，说：“你要求还挺多。”目前为止人都还挺配合，于是他把手挪了个地方，手指探进穴口浅浅抠挖，也没仔细弄，草草转圈儿捣了几下就解开了裤链准备开操。

 

“你这屁股肯定好干，上午那男的是不给你操的只会叫说不出话了？”李振洋本来想开口说话被他一插话吓了一跳，扭过头，看着男人的眼神比刚才被打被压的时候还要惊疑

 

“我在楼下蹲了大半天了，挺能干，我看你真是好操。”他把自己老二对准了穴口，掰开臀肉就要往洞里送。李振洋往前一扑腾躲开了没对准没捅进来的阴茎，“戴套。”他掰开钳在腰上的手，“床头柜有套。”他伸手拉开抽屉拿了个套撇给男人，借势蹬上裤子坐了起来。岳明辉下意识接住却没拆，“你戴上，咱俩都保险，也不急这一分钟。”

 

岳明辉撕开包装往自己鸡巴上套套子，他低头忙活的时候也防着床上那只猫。岳明辉天天踩点儿观察久了觉得这个人就像只猫，懒洋洋的呼噜舒服了就冲人亮肚皮，要是像他站在脚手架那天似的，要是被操爽了就会发出高昂的，绵长的，有一点凄厉的呻吟，像春日夜晚发情的猫，叫的凶叫的浪还媚。  
当然，既然像只猫，也躲不了尖利的爪子。果不其然小猫伸出了爪子攻击他，岳明辉躲开了打向他肋骨的拳头，被紧跟上的一拳挥中了下巴，他的身体往后张，却一把抓住了小猫的手腕，稳住中心一脚踹上猫咪的肚子，掐住了他的脖子另一手拳拳用劲的怼他小腹，然后看着他栽倒在床上，捂着肚子把自己缩在床头。

岳明辉转了转自己的脖子，抹了把嘴角的血，他知道自己可以开始享用一顿美餐了。

 

 

李振洋捂着肚子紧紧的咬牙，额头上流的全是冷汗。他哆哆嗦嗦解开睡衣纽扣瞄了一眼，青紫一片。疼，真的太疼了，疼的他发出了细小的呜咽，疼的他也不去顾及自己被扒的赤裸，身体里进入了一根凶器。他恍恍惚惚的听见有人在耳边叫着他的名字，很朦胧，又逐渐的清晰。李振洋三个字反复的在他耳边绕，他一个激灵，反应过来是男人在喊他的名字。  
“你…我名字…”李振洋懵了，他疼的不想思考，男人说的每一个字也都让他不知所措。

 

“李振洋儿？你说你这么优秀的学生被你的老师和同学看见你被操这浪样儿你还能念书吗。”

 

岳明辉一面威胁着小猫一面心满意足的在他的屁股里抽动。小猫真的像一只猫，身体很柔软，洞里也一样柔软紧致。他的龟头要微微用力挤进翕动着的小口，被自己撑出一个圆圆的洞。里面的肠肉很紧，夹的岳明辉鸡巴疼，肠肉像他的主人一样不欢迎这个贸然闯入的行凶者，却没有办法抵抗，只能毫无保留的放任强盗在每一寸领土上行凶。肠肉被强硬的捣开，没有润滑，没带套子，两个人都很痛苦。岳明辉用力的在李振洋的身体里抽插，李振洋只觉得自己像被一把刀翻来覆去的捣烂划开了自己的身体，他也硬气，不吭一声，只偶尔疼的受不住的时候从喉咙里逸出哭腔又被他使劲憋回去。他不知道自己慢慢缩成了一个可怜的团子，头抵着床，腰背拱起，胯往下塌，手肘撑着身体，不知道何时才能结束这场漫长的奸淫折磨。

 

岳明辉揽着李振洋的腰掐着腰窝，他把猫咪操开了，也没有特别的野蛮与暴力，他在最开始有考虑过，但岳明辉并不觉得这种用血液做润滑的紧致是他想要的，他们会觉得爽的。所以岳明辉只是不甘示弱的缓慢有力的逐步推进，碾压过猫咪身体内部的每一次敏感脆弱的黏膜，被紧紧的裹住，撑出他狰狞的性器官与上面的脉络。这不是岳明辉最初想要的，他对猫咪最初的性幻想，是想看见这只懒洋洋的猫咪像他露出自己嫩嫩的肚皮等待他的抚摸，他想看的是猫咪在他身下发春，浪叫，融化成一滩水，而不是僵硬的像一块石头。所以他低头去看猫咪的脸，看见了湿润的水痕。他拨开黏在猫咪脸上的刘海，看见了他红通通的眼睛。他听见猫咪的凄厉的叫声，小小的，疼，我好疼。于是岳明辉鬼使神差的轻轻凑近了猫咪的嘴唇，轻轻亲了他一口。

 

“对不起，我没想这样。”

 

岳明辉握住了猫咪软趴趴的性器，揽着他的腰和腿，两个人坐在了床上。他把猫咪圈在了自己的怀里，一下一下的撸动着李振洋的性器，揉搓把玩着他的囊袋，茧子轻轻的摩擦着红嫩的龟头，感受着柱体慢慢变硬。另一只手呼噜了两把猫咪柔软的乱糟糟的头发，然后放在他的肚子上，轻轻的揉着。“对不起，我错了，揉揉就不疼了，哥给你揉揉。”李振洋不出声，沉默着任他动作。

 

岳明辉给李振洋撸射了，白浆断断续续的浇在他的手上，岳明辉不知道为什么，特别想亲这只软乎乎的猫咪，他把人往下放了放，去亲他的嘴唇，去触碰他的舌头，他们的脸触碰在一起，岳明辉不知道什么时候握住了李振洋捂肚子的手，放在那片被他打坏的皮肤上。他的脸蹭到了凉凉的水，他分开了胶着的嘴唇，擦掉了猫咪的眼泪，却给猫咪蹭上了精液。

 

岳明辉看着李振洋的脸没有了色欲的冲动，但他还是想操李振洋，他的鸡巴还硬在他的小洞里，岳明辉在李振洋的小穴里抽插着，又因为两人的坐姿轻而易举的抵弄，碾压着令猫咪神魂颠倒的那一处。李振洋的小穴越夹越紧，他太难受了，承受不了这样的刺激。不应期的每一次抽插都让他浑身发抖，腿根痉挛，他哭着去推岳明辉的小腹，想从他身上逃离，却被人用力的钉在身上，自己也无法控制的去撸动阴茎，意识迷乱神魂涣散。是真正的被操开了，被大开大合的用力穿刺着，被死死摁住反复研磨着，吟唱出了不成曲调的呻吟，沙哑，飘忽，和尾音迷乱的高低起伏。他的腹部肚皮被顶的一次又一次的凸起，若隐若现的浮现出了鸡巴的形状，两个人的手也随之起伏着，揉搓着被伤害的皮肤，羞耻又和谐。

 

精液落在李振洋的脸上，黏糊糊的，腥气很重。他睁开眼睛，茫然的看着棚顶，不知道在思考着什么。岳明辉看着李振洋嘴边的精液想给他擦掉，手刚刚探出去，就听见声音：“我不追究你，也不想看见你，麻烦你快走。”

 

岳明辉几欲出声，最后只穿好衣服，走出屋子。他关上了沉重的大门，心里空落落的。

李振洋舔了一下自己的嘴角，苦的。


End file.
